1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar shield, and more particularly to a solar shield device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical solar shields for vehicles comprise a housing for securing on top of the vehicle and a sheet material wound and received within the housing. The sheet material is unwound from the housing for covering the vehicles. However, the housing can be easily removed from the vehicle and can be easily stolen.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional solar shields.